What Poison Can Do
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: Deranged princes form a volatile combination with those kouhais who aren't really sane themselves. B26B


A/N: Fran with a knife kink tho. I need that in my life. (Not that he has one here)

So I'm pretty sure you can't effectively draw this sort of poison out like this, but boo. Or any kind, but I just don't know about that. Bel can, because he's a genius. Not 'cause he's a prince though.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of it's thinigeesslfjfkje.

Eheehee. I like Fran being a pervert.

He is _so_ a pervert.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>What Poison Can Do<em>

* * *

><p><em>that, or just crazy fake-princes and their toad juniors<em>

* * *

><p>'Hah-'<p>

The blonde head tilted up from where Bel was studying the tiny wound on Fran's calf. The leather of Fran's uniform was cut away by one of his senpai's insanely sharp knives in order to examine said limb, which he had been doing until the Varia illusionist gasped. The little wound was no more than the tiniest of tiny holes, caused by an equally small needle pricking through the skin and into one of his blood vessels with disturbing accuracy.

A small, poisoned needle.

That was why his genius (coughcough) senpai was now bent over his leg, examining the little wound and deciding on the best course of action.

'What is it, froggy?'

Fran's gasp was caused by the feeling of smooth royal fingers against his skin, but no way was he going to tell him that. Instead, he chose to inform Bel of the feeling of numbness crawling steadily but slowly up to his knee and down to his ankle as it spread out from the little wound he couldn't feel, 'cause he figured that was more pressingly important.

Bel's nose crinkled as his face furrowed into a frown at the information. He stared off into the woods for a little while, probably contemplating the injury but for all Fran knew he was just thinking about what he wanted to eat for dinner later.

Fran was sat on his butt pretty comfortably, cushioned by moss and leaning back on his palms with his legs bent at the knees in front of him. He hadn't felt the little prick when their (now very much dead and dealt with) opponent hit him, nor had he realized the numb feeling was anything out of the ordinary. It had been his senpai who noticed that something was off and Fran still wasn't sure how that happened. Bel refused to give him anything more concrete than his "princely instinct", too.

Bel hummed and the green-haired illusionist looked up expectantly from where he was drawing random figures into the sandy forest floor.

'It's deadly.' Bel declared, and how he had figured _that_ out was a mystery too, if it wasn't just an assumption. Their target _had_ been pretty adamant about trying to kill them. But then, they usually were.

Fran shifted his weight, trying to get the blood to circulate through his also numbing butt, though that was thankfully not due to the poison. For as far as he could tell, anyway.

'…Okay. Think we can make it to the base before I die then, Bel-senpai?'

Bel shook his head. His hands were on either side of the small red dot, on Fran's bare skin since the fake-prince had simply cut away half of his pant leg. He didn't do detailed work, it would seem.

It was really too bad that the poison was starting to numb that part of his lower leg already, otherwise Fran would have been able to enjoy that touch. Oh well. Best to focus on not dying, probably.

'…Ooookaaaay. Then what, sempai?'

Bel snorted and slapped his shin non-too-gently, but, yeah, _numb_. 'Idiot,' he muttered, 'why don't you come up with something to save your own life, huh?'

_Because it makes me feel really nice when you do it._

'Because you still haven't proven to me that you really are a genius, sempai. How am I supposed to believe that when you never do something genius-like?

Fran could clearly feel his senpai's glare on his face as Bel slowly traced a randomly appeared silvery knife over the pale skin of his shin, just lightly enough to not yet draw blood, the warning more than clear. Fran raised a hand to his mouth and made a zipping motion before giving him a single thumb up. He could've sworn the fake-prince was rolling his eyes behind those bangs.

There was another short moment of silence and then Bel sighed and pulled on Fran's ankle until the injured leg was resting on the forest floor.

'I could just cut out the poisoned veins...' He muttered to himself and Fran mentally twitched.

'That would make me bleed to death, senpai. That's just stupid, but I guess it would fit your level of intelli-'

Bel held three gleaming silver knives to his kneecap and Fran promptly snapped his mouth shut.

Oookaaaaay, he should probably not piss off the one person that could maybe, possibly save his life right now. Since Fran had _zero_ knowledge about poisons and anything else medical and life-retaining.

His senpai's face was twitching in annoyance, but he nonetheless lowered his weapons and focussed his attention back on the matter at hand. After a few long, silent moments, Fran spoke up.

'…Sempai?'

Bel grunted at him, staring at the innocent-looking red dot of irritated skin on the illusionist's leg.

'…I kind of can't feel my dick anymore…'

It took his senpai about three seconds to comprehend that sentence (preoccupied by Fran's dying leg as he was) and Fran watched in mild amusement to see what he'd do. Then Bel's head snapped up, jaw slack as he gaped at his younger partner. A small twitching in his jaw was the only sign of his steadily mounting irritation _until_ there was a knife buried in the illusionist's thigh.

'Don't fucking kid around, you stupid toad!' Bel hissed, irritated, while Fran made sure not to bleed. He truly didn't feel the blade that was buried in his upper leg and that was mildly worrisome.

'…I wasn't kidding, sempai.'

Bel growled something indiscernible under his breath and turned back to the offending limb after retrieving his knife.

'Fine.' He snapped tersely. Bel put the very tip of a knife to the tiny hole and cut it until it was only big enough to show the tiniest welling of crimson.

Fran blinked, confused.

'Huh? What do you mea…'

He trailed off when his sempai bent over his leg further, bringing his face closer to his kouhai's skin. Fran thought he was taking a closer look because his fringe was impairing his sight, but then an electrical current filled up and zapped through his chest in zero point four seconds in absolute shock.

Because he could see his sempai's lips, placed firmly on the reddening skin of his calf and around the source of their current troubles, even if he couldn't feel it.

Fran swallowed thickly in shock, watching as Bel's jaws moved, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. The slender but deadly royal fingers of his left hand curled around the underside of Fran's bare lower leg, the other hand gripped the illusionist's ankle.

Fran had to try _really_ hard not to let out a sort of wheezy/squeaky noise.

Bel pushed his leg to his mouth more tightly and Fran thought he could detect frustration in his sempai's aura. Then he was released and Bel turned his face to the side, spitting out the small amount of liquid in his mouth before turning back to his leg and repeating the action.

The fluid was worrisomely _not_ red.

Fran gaped. He knew he was gaping, because he still had feeling in everything apart from his right leg (and certain... more decidedly masculine parts of his anatomy) and right now, he could feel his jaw resting on his collarbone.

It was just… This was just something that he couldn't wrap his mind around. His princely look-at-me-I-am-so-awesome-and-now-I'm-killing-you sempai, giving his leg mouth to mouth in an attempt to save Fran's life. Or to prove that he was truly genius. That was good too. Fran didn't really care, so long as it didn't stop for awhile.

The best thing to do was probably to just enjoy it while it lasted and accept that it would never feel much more real than a dream when he thought back to it. If he survived. Fran deemed it somewhat unlikely that his sempai would be able to draw all the poison out of his leg just like that, but hey, he was supposed to be a genius. Who knew? Sometimes the most simple things were the greatest solutions.

And if not, Fran would at least be able to die happy.

But if so, he would kick the ass of whatever idiot decided that that particular poison should have been one to numb his sense of touch.

Guess he couldn't have everything.

One could at least hand this much to Bel; he was tenacious. Fran was pretty sure they'd been sitting there for at least two whole minutes when he could state with certainty that he had regained feeling in everything form his knee up. Good. His loins were pretty happy about that too. Not that it made much of a practical difference… but for the sake of Fran's manly pride, we'll not get into that.

Seeing the determined set of his sempai's mouth after the somanyth mouthful of blood laced with poison, Fran decided to encourage him. (Bel might have to carry him the rest of the way back to base- blood loss was going to make him woozy and dying from an unfortunate drop to the forest floor would be a waste of the prince's effort. But hey- maybe this would be over before Fran lost that kind of blood.)

'Yay. Good going, sempai. I can feel my d- my knee again.'

Really, _really_ didn't want to piss him off right now.

Bel looked up briefly, grinning like a maniac with blood on his teeth for a split second before returning to what he was doing with more vigour than before.

After another minute, Fran could feel the tight grip of his sempai's fingers and went very still, doing his best not to move in any way that would make Bel let go of him. He was pretty sure he would be able to wiggle his toes now, too, if he wanted to.

Another 30 seconds and Fran was having trouble with keeping from going cross-eyed. He could clearly feel his sempai's mouth on his skin now and though he knew he should probably tell Bel that, he couldn't summon the will to do so.

Not that he was trying very hard.

It was probably for the best that Bel was so focussed on his job (which was something that made Fran feel pretty fluttery behind the ribs, considering it had to do with saving the illusionist's _life_), because otherwise he might've picked up on the tiny hitches in his kouhai's breath every time he sucked a little more harshly.

Fran was kind of feeling like a bit of a pervert. But it was really, really difficult to deny himself these sensations.

_I didn't even know you could work poison out of someone's system this way…_

It had seemed highly unlikely, but so did many things concerning Bel. Maybe he should've learnt that by now.

Bel leant back and spat a mouthful of blood onto the forest floor, only just missing Fran's hand. Fran didn't realize that now was the time to start paying attention again until his body informed him of the pause in the previously steady rhythm of Bel's mouth moving on and off his leg.

He blinked his eyes, a little hazy, and stared back at his sempai who was watching him intently.

'_Ushishishi_… I've been drawing out nothing but blood for a while now, little frog. _Shishishishishi~_ Did you love it that much?'

Fran felt warm blood crawl into his cheeks as Bel continued to laugh at him, those warm hands still on his cool leg (because hey, let's rip off _half of Fran's pants,_ shall we?). He shifted away from the fake-prince, pretending not to notice his own burning blush as he prepared to get up. He wanted to get away from his sempai, as he would undoubtedly do nothing but tease him for as long as he remained within earshot for the rest of their journey back to base. If he put enough distance between them, he might be able to play his behaviour off as nothing but a physical reaction.

Those hands clamped down on his leg and dragged him down until Fran was laying on his back in front of Bel, who was grinning madly down at him.

'_Ushishishishishi!_'

…Or he would not get away from his sempai. Big surprise.

What _was_ a surprise was the way Bel's hands crawled up his leg until they reached his chest. Bel pushed all his weight onto Fran, pressing him further into the forest floor. The blonde's grinning face loomed directly over Fran's, not yet close enough for those sharp-looking bangs to poke green eyes out, but close enough to make him sweat.

'…Sempai, what are you doing now?'

Bel just laughed again, not relenting in his hold on his kouhai. His words were laced with chuckles as he spoke.

'_Shishishishi_, You should've just told the prince that you wanted his mouth on you, _ushishishishishi_!'

Fran's blushing face burnt an even brighter red at his sempai's perverted choice of words and he decided against speaking. He was pretty sure that anything from his mouth would be nonsensically garbled and then used against him, since Bel was being so distractingly close.

'Awww, now don't go and be silent, froggy.'

Bel leant down until their noses touched and Fran really did go cross-eyed, trying to stare at the place where their faces joined. Fran squeaked (yes. He was not proud of himself for it either) when the princeling flicked his tongue out and along the illusionist's lips. He giggled and spoke, his warm breath pressing against Fran's mouth in short gusts.

'Just say the word, little froggy~'

Fran's mouth opened and closed, confused and a bit dazed after Bel's treatment. The fake-prince wasn't moving away in the slightest and he wasn't really sure what to make of it, unless he was seriously implying that Fran should- that he should-

'S_hishishi…_ kiss me, frog.'

Fran's eyes widened to rare comical proportions. A stuttered mess of words passed his lips without his consent and it only served to make Bel giggle at him more. He couldn't be _serious_?

But… if he was…

_If this is a joke, I'll seriously kill you, sempai_.

With that reassuring thought in mind, Fran leant up and breached the few inches separating him from his sempai. He boldly pressed his own lips against the ones that just-

Wait a second.

Fran jerked back and rubbed at his mouth furiously, careful not to touch his lips against the inside of his mouth while he was at it. Bel made a confused noise and tried to pull his arm away, but Fran persisted.

'What are you doing, frog?' He sounded annoyed and maybe even a teensy bit hurt. When Fran deemed it safe, he lowered his arm and remarked bluntly,

'If that was your attempt to poison me, you could've just left it in my blood, sempai.'

Bel stared at him as that settled in. 'Oh.' Fran would have snorted, but he would like to maintain the bit of composure that he still could (it was already disturbingly difficult around this annoying fake-prince of a sempai).

'…you should probably wash your mouth with water or something, idiot-sempai.'

Bel growled at him and punched him in the shoulder (which hurt. That bitch), but seemed to recognize the ingenious idea for what it was as he leant back on his haunches and started searching through Fran's pockets for a bottle of water.

Yes, he made Fran carry those.

After some rather rigorous spitting, hacking and other distasteful noises, the prince came back from the shrubbery he'd been using as an impromptu sink and threw the empty bottle at Fran's head.

'_Ushishishi,_ we're heading back, little frog. The prince is done here.'

Fran rolled his eyes and ignored the knives that were thrown at his hat while getting up and dusting himself off. His bum was feeling pretty numb, but the tingling sensation of pins and needles reassured him that it was no leftover poison. There would be no loss of bum for Fran in the near future.

'S_hishishishishishi_!'

And that was the only warning Fran got before he was tackled right back down to the ground, a heavy princely weight keeping him down. His butt protested in vain against the rough treatment and it's re-acquaintance with the forest floor. Bel's face appeared in front of his own, smirking widely.

'Silly froggy~' He purred. A shiver ran down the illusionist's spine in anticipation, but he tried not to let it show. '_Ushishishi_, did you really think you'd get away so easily?'

Bel's voice was low and teasing, his warm breath fanning out over Fran's face while he spoke.

_Ah. Uhm. I- uh. I guess not?_

Bel leant in even further until mere millimetres were all that was separating them. 'We're going to pick up right where we left off, little froggy.'

Fran's breathing picked up at the warm purr of the prince's voice and he stared at those annoying bangs, his stomach fluttering with anticipation.

A whole minute ticked away like that and Bel didn't do a thing. Granted, neither did Fran, but-

'_Ushishishishi!_'

Gusts of warm breath brushed his lips once more and then his sempai straightened and got up, his chuckles turning into full blown, manic laughter as though he'd just told the funniest joke in the world.

Yeah, Bel-sempai was the type to laugh at his own jokes. Especially.

'U-Uhh, sempai? What craziness are you about to unleash now?'

Bel smirked and turned his back on him, talking over his shoulder.

'Don't think we're done just yet, froggy. _Ushishishi_, you better watch your back from now on~'

Fran gulped and watched his sempai as that tease of a fake-prince jumped off ahead of him, laughing maniacally all the way.

…_I'm confused._

…_and somewhat horny, I'm afraid._

* * *

><p>Fran was still confused.<p>

It was dark outside and he was inside, back in the Varia headquarters. The dark corridor he was walking through was decorated in bloody reds and wasn't illuminated, making shadows lurk everywhere. Bel-sempai had just turned in a botched version of what could have been a mission report, details of Fran's poisoning and de-poisoning included in a messy, cursive and loopy scrawl. The boss had grunted at them, they'd taken their leave and now he was alone again.

And still confused.

…and still somewhat… horny.

Anyway.

Since Bel-sempai generally made good on his threats, Fran was kind of hoping he would be jumped some time soon. It wasn't like he was hoping that sempai had meant that he should specifically watch his _behind_ when he'd said he should watch his back, it's just that he wanted to sleep with the soothing knowledge that Bel had already had his due and wouldn't be coming for him while he slept. A good night's sleep was all he was desiring to be getting at the prince's mercy.

Okay, so maybe he wanted to be thrown against a wall and ravished brutally by his attractive sempai, but that was…

Hmm.

Anyhow.

The dark corridor was kind of creepy, but then, so was he. He was undoubtedly the most creepy thing walking around here, whatever Bel-sempai liked to make himself think about himself. Bel-sempai was so not creepy. Who was blond and wore a tiara? Tsch. Good luck with scaring the local elementary school kids.

Unfortunately, Fran made it to his room without being assaulted. Disappointed, he closed the door behind him and tugged off his frog hat. His set routine commenced and half an hour later he was in his yammies (clean boxers with frog print, courtesy of his oh so hilarious sempai. Fran still wore them anyway. They were _comfortable_, that was all), freshly washed and everything.

He checked under his bed, in his closet, the wardrobe and behind the curtains.

With a sigh, Fran turned back to his bed and drooped towards it.

Alright. No unexpected nightly sexy ravages.

He drew the covers back and slid into his bed. He'd never bothered to turn the lights on to begin with, so he didn't need to walk back to the door to turn them off. That's how he liked it. Relaxed and simplistic. An arm snaked around his waist and he turned on his side comfortably, with his back to the door and his face to the tall windows. He liked to leave his curtains open, like they were now, so he could stare out into the night, at the beautiful moon when it was out and the stars. He couldn't see the moon right now, so it had probably risen too high above the mansion for him to see it already. There were some stars reflecting bright white light, though.

He stared at those, relaxing into his comfortable mattress. It smelled of himself and he had been using it for such a long time that he had gotten used to it. It was sort of like home when he laid in his bed, swathed in his covers and resting on his firm, but not too firm mattress. Warm lips pressed against the spot beside the back of his neck, the spot where his neck and shoulder connected. A quiet yawn stretched his jaws wide. Teeth grazed his skin. His eyes drooped. He'd already been sleepy and it was so gratifying to be able to lay down to sleep. His spine creaked a bit at the top vertebrae when he stretched his entire body languidly.

The arm around his waist pulled him across his mattress. Fran protested, not agreeing to being moved around any other way than his way when in his own bed. But a warm body aligned itself with his, warm skin pressing against him everywhere from his shoulder blades to the back of his thighs.

Fran stilled, finally realising something was different from the usual in a way that meant that he wasn't alone.

'Uh. Who's there?' he monotoned, wanting to know in case it made a difference to him in whether he wanted to attack them with illusions or- still attack them with illusions, probably.

Those lips dragged up the side of his neck and whispered against his ear: 'Hey, froggy.'

Fran's breath hitched audibly and the feelings in his body changed, from detached and about to shove something off to a warmth that came curling in lazily but didn't stop until it burnt brightly.

'S-Sempai?' He stuttered, distracted by the warmth seeping from that skin against his back into his own apparently much paler skin. His sempai's skin was a lightly tanned olive-brown, but he couldn't see that to check if it was really Bel-sempai when only the moonlight was illuminating his room. He didn't _need_ to see, recognizing that voice.

'Hmmm?' The nightly intruder (_awwww yeaaaahhh?_ *hopeful Fran*) hummed, not caring to speak an actual word as he busied his mouth with light nips along the top of his kouhai's shoulder.

Fran opened his mouth, but, to be honest, he really didn't know what to say. So finally, he blurted out (while going cross-eyed from the sensation of Bel's mouth on his neck), 'Are you here to rape your poor kouhai, sempai?'

Immediately, muffled snickers vibrated against the pale neck of the illusionist, where the (fake-)prince was slowly kissing him. Instead of answering right away, the older young man lightly stroked Fran's belly, up and down, making the froggy's breath hitch again.

'Rape is beneath royalty, my cute little commoner.' He then whispered against his skin, and Fran could feel the mattress dip behind him when the prince worked himself up onto his elbows. This made him hugely nervous (did the fake-genius want eye contact, woah?), but it turned out all Bel was doing was to kiss farther onto his throat, where he hadn't been able to reach.

Oh, well, if that was all, that was totally unremarkable.

Huh.

Bel continued talking into his skin, however; 'Plus, judging by our little interactions this afternoon, you are interested in the prince.'

Aaaaaaaand Fran was bright red again.

Annoying sempai, cracking his composure.

And had he just been called a "cute little commoner"? ...He had to admit, it sounded a lot cuter than "froggy", or "toad". Or "uncute-kouhai", for that matter.

'So,' was whispered into his ear all of a sudden, 'does the froggy want the prince to stay and have fun?' A wayward hand strayed down low until it only _just_ passed below the waistband of his boxers, making Fran open his mouth in shock and the effort to not make any sudden breathing noises. Or other noises. Any noises at all, really. The long, sneaky fingers of that hand laid tiny little strokes over his skin, not ever touching anything actually inappropriate.

Had Fran ever had a mind to shove his royal sempai out of his bed and tell him a firm _no_, that right there would have changed said mind. But as it turned out, Fran had never had such a retarded mind to begin with, so the decision was hella easy.

A little laboriously, the green-haired illusionist turned around onto his other side, sliding underneath Bel's arm until he faced the blonde prince. Hesitantly, still cautious as to what Bel was alright with his kouhai doing to _him_ rather than the other way around, Fran lifted his hand to gently place it on his tan breast. He wasn't stabbed or otherwise discouraged, in fact, Bel seemed to start oozing a certain satisfaction. Fran didn't know or care what that was and said,

'So long as that involves a lot of sex and no sadism, I'm all for it, sempai.'

And Bel had to admit, the bluntness of _that_ statement did give him a brief artist's block- but he was a prince, and princes never lost their mojo for long, so it wasn't but a few moments later that Fran was being subjected to exactly what he'd asked for.

* * *

><p>'<em>Getting poisoned was so worth that,'<em>

* * *

><p>End.<p>

So how did you like it? ^^

Cheers~! Kiwi

Please review~!


End file.
